


Not my scene

by PoisonBasil



Series: Temperance's Temptations [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Female Tim Drake, Temperance Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonBasil/pseuds/PoisonBasil
Summary: She hated these things, and she certainly hated the dresses.





	Not my scene

Wayne Galas are the worst, there was no doubt about it. Temperance’s parents always made her speak to businessmen who talked down to her. She had to wear god awful frumpy dresses that made it hard to move. Why couldn’t she just stay home? That's where they left her most of the time anyway. 

The only thing that made these parties bearable was when Dick was around to make lame jokes, and talk to her like she was an actual human being. Though he was coming back to Gotham less and less these days, so she usually had to suffer through this with alone, though now that Mr Wayne had a new ward, Jason Todd - Current Robin, there was at least something to do, even if it was just watching him being introduced to Gotham's high society 

Watching as Jason grumpily folded his arms and grumble whenever anyone directed a question to him was the highlight to Temperance’s evening. Which is pretty sad honestly. She watched as he tried time and time again to leave Mr Wayne’s side, only to be pulled back in by a tug on his elbow. 

She giggled quietly at the sigh of defeat that left Jason. Though she felt bad for him, Temperance was glad that she wasn’t the only one miserable with being here.

Her mother suddenly put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward while pulling Jack behind her, to her dread and joy, they were approaching Mr Wayne and his ward. Jason noticed their approach first and Temperance gave him a weak smile. Why did her parents do this to her?

“Bruce! How good to see you!” Her mother tittered over her head, bringing Mr Wayne’s attention to them. “I see you have brought Jason with you tonight, what a pleasant surprise!”

Looking up to her mother’s face, she could see Janet’s eyes looking straight at Jason. Whats mother planning? Turning back to Mr Wayne, Temperance could see a small frown on his face. “Good evening Mr Wayne, Jason.” She greeted, and got a nod from Jason, while Mr Wayne smiled down at her.

“Miss Drake! It’s so good to see you!” His smile seeming less strained now, than it has since she first caught sight of him entering the Gala. “You been well?” 

Temperance smiles at him, he is the only adult in here who has shown genuine interest in her. “Yes sir.” Oh god, Batman is talking to me!

“Why don’t you and Jason go off, while I talk to your mom and dad.” Mr Wayne gestures to the tables of food, and smiles at her parents. “We have some business we need to talk about!” He laughs, Jack nods his head in agreement, joining Mr Wayne with his laughter.  
Janet narrows her eyes at her “Be careful Temperance.” Do not embarrass me.Temperance nods to her mother, looks to Jason grabbing his arm and pulling. Anything to get away from her mother’s prying eyes. 

“So you're the girl Dick gushes about whenever he comes back from these things…” Is the first thing Jason says to her. Her cheeks flush red knowing that Dick talks about her with other people. What does he say about me?

“So you’re the little brother Dick’s always calling a pain in his ass?” She sasses back, Temperance sees joy spread across his face, like he enjoys the fact that she just insulted him.

Jason’s grin grows. “Oh god, you’re a little smart ass aren’t you?” His eyes are glittering with mirth, and he brings up a hand to cover his mouth.

She narrows her eyes at him and lifts her chin, trying to make herself look a little taller, a mini Janet. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

They both look at each other, trying to keep straight faces, and burst out laughing, quickly quieting down so that they don’t grab any unwanted attention. Getting closer to the food, they both grab plates, and get some of the food on offer all the while jostling each other and jabbing elbows into sides. 

Going over to an unoccupied corner of the room, they set themselves up, both of them leaning up against a wall. “Urgh, I hate this dress.” Temperance mutters to herself, as she tries to adjust the shoulder straps so it’s even slightly more comfortable. Impossible.

Jason looks her over and feel bad for her, she does not look comfortable in her dress at all, like a doll dressed against their will. “You look good though?” He tries and winces when the look he receives is nothing but detest.

“Was that a question?” She grumbles, pulling at the dress skirt. “I know it’s ugly, but what am I to say to fashion and my mother?” She shoves some food into her mouth and is surprised at just how good it tastes.

She sees Jason sigh and leans off the wall a little. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bite your head off… I just really hate dresses.” Temperance offers a smile to him. “One day Jason, I shall say no to my mother and her dresses.” She gives a little stomp with her shoe.

“It’s alright.” Jason says after taking a bite from his selection. “I mean, I don’t wanna be here either, these penguin suits make me feel all sorts of awkward.” He tugs at his collar. “So we have each other at least.” Jason checks looks to his watch and adds. “Dick should be here soon, so at least there will be someone else suffering with us.”

Temperance takes in the information. Tonight? He’s going to be here tonight? Jason sees the little smile on her face and Temperance starts looking towards the entrance. “Dick’s coming?” She tries for casual, but the smirk on Jason’s face says it was anything but.

“Yeah… why, you wanna see him?” He wiggles his eyebrows at her, her face flushes and she looks away. “Wait, seriously?” He looks a bit shocked that he hit the nail on the head. “You like him?” Jason just cannot help himself. “But he is such a tool.”

Putting the plate in her hand on the table next to them, folding her arms protectively across her chest. “You can’t help who you like…” Temperance mumbles, looking everywhere but Jason’s face.

Jason gently places his hand on her shoulder. “Temperance, you know…” Jason looks to the side and then quickly back at her. “You know that Dick’s got a girlfriend right?”

Temperance looks at Jason as though he is the dumbest person in the world. How could she not know? She smiles and pulls his hand off her shoulder. “One, don’t call me Temperance it reminds me of my mother, Two, of course I know that Dick has a girlfriend, it’s the commissioner's daughter right?”

He looks shocked that she knows, and Temperance just rolls her eyes. Did he not know? “Jason, it’s common knowledge to know who the Wayne wards are dating.” 

Jason rears back. “Really?” Temperance thinks he looks repulsed by the idea, but she just nods, and looks down at her dress. Why is it so pink?

She leans towards him and whispers. “Why do you think I am dressed like this? It’s to impress you, though no one in there right mind would be, my Mother is trying to set us up.” Jason looks like he is about to throw up. Temperance does not take it to heart. The idea of someone trying to orchestrate his love life makes him feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly the noise level of the gala goes up, both Jason and Temperance look to see what's going on. At the entrance stood Dick Grayson in his perfectly pressed black three piece suit. His hair is pulled back into a low pony tail, and hanging off his arm was one Barbara Gordon, in a purple dress with a long slit down the side. She’s beautiful.

“They look good.” Temperance murmurs.Jason looks away from Dick and Barbra and down to Temperance.

“Yeah they do…” Jason pushes his hair out of his face. He doesn’t know what to do in this type of situation.

Suddenly Temperance pushes herself behind Jason’s back squeaking out “Oh crap, hide me.” Jason looks to see who she would be hiding from and sees Dick making a beeline for them from across the room. A giant smile on his face moving like water between all the people occupying the floor.

As soon as Dick is within range, he reaches out and grabs Jason in a hug, squeezing him tight and rubbing his cheek against his head. “Jay, so good to see you!” Dick lets go when Jason starts pushing at his chest.

“Good to see you too Dick.“ Jason straightens out his suit, pulling at the cuffs. Turning his head to look at Temperance, Jason sees the redness on her cheeks and moves so he can put his arm around her neck. “You already know Tee, right?”

Dick looks back and forth between them. “Tee?” Both Dick and Temperance ask. Dick looks bewildered and Temperance looks slightly disgusted by the name.

Jason has a smug look on his face when he looks to Dick. “Tee here told me not to call her Temperance, I think Tee fits, short and cute, just like her” Temperance jabs her elbow into his side sharply “Ouch! What the heck!?” Temperance’s face is nothing if not unforgiving, she sticks her tongue out at him.

“Hey Dick.” Temperance gives him a warm and welcoming smile. “Good to see you back in Gotham.” She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Dick looks her over and notices the dress that's wearing. So pink. “You look beautiful Temp and glad to be back.” Dick leans in to take her hand and kisses the back of her hand, she yanks it back quickly and puts it behind her back. 

Jason moves slightly between them, creating a buffer. “Where’s your girlfriend Dick?” His sharp tone making Dick confused.

Just as Dick was about to answer, a hand is placed on his shoulder slightly turning him. He smiles brightly when he sees Barbara. “Speak of the devil.” Dick presses a kiss to her cheek and turns back to Jason and Temperance. “She’s right here.” He announces cheekily.

Barbara looks at the the two Dicks been talking with. “Jason, it’s good to see you, didn’t think I would see at one of these.” Jason just frowns and Barbara linking her arms with Dick she carries on. “Who’s this?” Barbara says looking between Jason and Temperance.

Dick jumps in before Jason can answer. “That’s Temp! I’ve told you about her. She’s the little girl I met at the circus, she’s like a little sister to me!” The proud look on his face does not help the crushing feeling in her chest. Fuck.

Temperance forces a smile onto her face, straightening up and pulling away from the group. “Yep, thats me. Good to see you again Dick.” She nods towards him. “Jason, Barbara, it was very nice you meet you both.” She gives a small wave as she turns from them the skirts of her dress ruffling about her legs. 

Jason gives her a worried look. “Sure, see you Tee.” He smirks when Temperance looks back and frowns at the nickname. “It was real good to meet you.” He winks at her and laughs at the blush he created.

Barbra just waves and links her fingers with Dick’s making it impossible for him to move and stop Temperance from leaving. He’s staring at her back as she leaves, seeing the slump in her shoulders and wondering what went wrong.

Temperance hears Dick ask, “Is she ok?” She is too far away to hear what he says, but she just wants to get out of here.

Making her way back to her mother's side, any happiness she had towards meeting the new robin had quickly vanished. Not concentrating on where she is going Temperance nearly crashes into someone. Looking up to apologise, she sees Alfred Pennyworth. “Sorry.” She says quickly.

“Are you quite alright Miss Drake?” He asks, placing a kind, warm hand on her shoulder. He’s giving her a worried look. 

She smiles at him. “Sorry Mr Pennyworth. I wasn’t looking where I was going, sorry.” Temperance pulls away and moves forward once again. Upon seeing her Mother and Father talking she silently takes her spot at their side.

She glances at the small group in the corner, seeing them laughing and smiling together and immediately just wants to leave this party as soon as possible. By the look on her mother's face it won't be long before they are out of here. There was only so much her mother could take being around people.

She still feels crushed,she squeezes her eyes shut. Introduced by the person you like as a little sister, she was an idiot, she always got her hopes up. She knew there was no way anything was going to happen. Dick’s nice to everyone, borderline flirty even. But to him she’s just the little girl who happens to live next door.

She thought that there was no helping it though, who didn’t want a part of Richard Grayson. Robin, now Nightwing, currently going out with Batgirl. It made sense that he would want to go out with someone from the caped crowd. Barbara was also older, more mature and beautiful. Why wouldn’t Dick fall for that? 

Temperance is so absorbed by her thoughts she jumps when her father calls her name. He raises an eyebrow at her. “Come along Temperance, we are leaving, your Mother and I have an early flight tomorrow.” Jack starts walking with Janet’s hand on his arm. 

She is following behind quietly as her parents are giving their goodbyes and make there way to the exit. Finally they were going to leave and she could get out of this ugly, uncomfortable dress.

That night as she was lying in bed, Temperance makes herself a promise to herself, no more dresses, ever again, no matter what her mother says. With nothing to do Temperance thought of the new Robin and how she thought they could be possible friends. How perfect Dick and Barbra looked together. God I am freaking hopeless. Closing her eyes, she tries to think of something different. 

Temperance wakes up in the morning after having had a restless sleep. Blearily she heads downstairs and into the kitchen. She finds a note on the table from her mother. ‘Gone on the dig with your father, back in a few weeks, Mrs Mac will be there this evening.’

Though she felt a bit bad at not seeing her parents for a while. She excitedly plans for going out in the evening, and participating in her favourite hobby Bird Watching.


End file.
